


We Should Dance

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: I love your Smoke and Mirrors fic! Tsukishima is my absolute favorite! Can you write college student Tsukishima going to a party with his shy girlfriend who's wearing a tight dress (which is different from her usual t-shirt and jeans) and her friends get her drunk for the first time and she becomes really outgoing and affectionate with him?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 49
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	We Should Dance

This, is definitely a first. Never, not once has Tsukishima Kei ever seen his girlfriend so social, let alone being social _while_ looking like _that_. For some lame college party, she was dressed to the nines. Dress that clung to her for like a second skin, heels that added a solid 5 inches to her hight… Just damn.

He liked her no matter what she wore but he’d be lying if he said his jaw hadn’t hit the floor when she stepped out of the bathroom of their shared flat.

And who knew a couple light drinks would turn her into the socialite of the year? Tsukki kept to his corner though, not really wanting to bother with anyone there. Every now and then she’d pop over and try to drag him into the party but he stood firm. But the longer he sipped his drink, the less solid his resolve became. She was bound to get what she wanted eventually.

“Tsukishima,“ she whines, coming his way again, pressing herself a little closer to his person than necessary. “We should dance.”

“I don’t see why,” he retorts and leans against the wall to create a little space between them without being too obvious. She was a clingy drunk and it was really getting to him.

“But Tsukki,” she persists, “there’s no point in coming to a party if you’re not gonna dance at least a little bit!” The fingers she walks up his chest have him restraining himself.

It’s not the place or time. She’s just a little drunk…

“Are you even listening?” With her on her tip-toes, her face is so close, one arm snaked around his neck to hold him in place. He’s positive that’s a new perfume… “Kei?”

Aaaaand there goes his self-control.

“Fine, then,” he concedes, “let’s dance.” She barely has time to blink before she’s whisked off to the dance floor, chest thumping music reverberating through their bodies. He keeps her close so as not to lose her in the crowd. Once he finds a little niche to call their own amongst the throng of dancers, he lets her start moving freely again.

At first it’s silly things, bumping hips and crazy little generic moves, but then the music starts getting to her and she’s all fluidness and sensuality. The best part is, she does it without knowing, giggling like she’s still performing innocent little throwaway moves.

Every pass of her hips on his is a kind of bliss that makes him glad he let her drag him here. Seeing this side of her is like something sacred and rare. Maybe once-in-a-lifetime.

A slower song begins and she, a little tuckered out after the long night, leans into the comfort and stability his figure holds. Apparently, it’s a song she knows. He can feel her lips brushing his neck as she quietly sings or mouths the words to it; it’s too loud to tell.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” A weak nod is all it takes for Tsukki to sweep her up and out of the party. He keeps a firm but gentle hold on her all the way back home, only putting her down in front of the door so he could fish his keys out of his pocket. Even then, he keeps one hand in hers.

Inside, she wastes no time disrobing, immediately kicking off the shoes and reverting back to her normal height. The strapless dress follows along with the bra underneath. He knows she’s drunk and has pretty much no idea what’s she’s doing, but this just isn’t fair.

Left in only a thong, she stretches out in front of their bedroom door before turning back to look at Tsukishima who’s still stuck in his spot at the entryway. “You coming to bed?”

He picks up the trail in her wake, muttering an exasperated ‘of course.’

With her question answered, she slips inside the dark room, no bothering to turn on any lights, and heads straight for the bed.

“Kei, hurry up. I wanna cuddle.”

“Yes, yes, princess, I’m coming.”


End file.
